ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mr. Men Show: Season 3
This show will air sometime in 2022. There's going to be some changes during the show. New characters will added onto the show. However these characters will be characters from the original books and series. It will have 40 episodes instead of your usual 26. The Mr. Men and Little Misses will have some romance relationships with each other but it will only be hinted at. Little Miss. Calamity will return. A lot of new segments will appear. Mr. Tall and Little Miss Curious will get more speaking lines in this season. Mr. Nervous' imaginary adventures return, but sometimes Mr. Daydream or Mr. Impossible shows up and is seen partnered with Mr. Nervous. Unlike Season 1 and Season 2, Season 3 will have some more mature themes. However since it's technically aimed for kids, the ratings will be TV-Y7 and sometimes TV-PG depending on what type of content that each episode in Season 3 will include. Miss. Magic's magic is now improving, but still manages to screw up. Mr. Bump's injuries are now toned down for this season. 17 Mr. Men and 17 Little Misses will be included in Season 3. New Characters 1. Mr. Brave: In the show, he's mostly the same but has a dark yellow nose, oval shaped, has the same glasses as Mr. Nervous with dark yellow pupils. He's very confident and loves going on adventures with his friends. He's always eager to take risks, whether it's dangerous or not. He doesn't seem to be afraid of Miss. Scary and enjoys Miss. Daredevil's stunts as they always seen together. However, he has his own moments of cowardice if things get too crazy for him, but always manage to make it through the very end with some confidence. 2. Mr. Chatterbox: He's Little Miss Chatterbox's brother. He's similar to his sister except that he goes off into huge tangents (such as talking about "riding a bike at the park" to "building a sandcastle at the beach"). Despite his huge tangents, he's a great storyteller and has a chilled personality. When he and his sister are together, they're twice as annoying. He speaks in a teenage boy/surfer dude accent. 3. Mr. Cheerful: In the TV show, he stayed mostly the same except he has light orange tuft of hair. He's kind-hearted, innocent and energetic, bubbly, bright mr man. He's a happy optimist with a goofy sense of humor. He's very similar to Mr. Happy but he's more prone to other emotions and doesn't hesitate to show it. (For example, when he's happy, he's bursting with euphoria. When he's sad, he's very senstive as he cries very easily. When he's scared, he's paralyzed by fear. When he's angry, he's rage incarnate) He's also simliar to SpongeBob Squarepants. He has a Greek accent. 4. Mr. Clever: His ears are removed and wears a green graduation cap. He's a genius inventor who knows a lot of big words just to confuse everyone around him. He's similar to Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Ludwig Von Drake from Ducktales. He can be a big know it all and he's easily annoyed by idiots. However, he's very nice and a bit nerdy. His catchphrase is "I am a genius!" 5. Mr. Clumsy: He has curly light olive-green hair, light brown Australian hat, slanted bowtie, black unkempt moustache. He's an accident prone just like Mr. Bump, Little Miss Whoops and Little Miss. Calamity and is good friends with them. He always trips, falls and his bad luck affects on himself and everyone. He's also best friends wth Mr. Messy. He has an Australian accent in both verisons, similar to Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Rude. His catchphrase is "I can fix that." 6. Mr. Daydream: He stays mostly the same, but his skin is now periwinkle, wears a blue nightcap and blue fuzzy slippers (only at nighttime). He has an active imagination. He loves showing his creativity to everyone (no matter how weird or nonsensical it is). Whenever he's bored, he daydreams in the weirdest situations. He has trouble finding the difference between real life and fantasy. In most episodes, a thought bubble appears, showing what he is thinking of others and the situation around him. His best friend is Mr. Impossible, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Lazy. He has a Cuban accent. 7. Mr. Forgetful: He's mostly the same but he gains a dark blue nose and has blue-violet skin. He sometimes seen wearing a white string around his finger so he won't forget. He always forget everyone's names or what he's supposed to do. He doesn't understand a lot of things and he's easily confused. His personality is a mix betweeen Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants and Winnie The Pooh. 8. Mr. Greedy: He stayed mostly the same but he has the same body shape as Mr. Scatterbrain but chubbier. His skin is pinkish-red and wears white sneakers. His personality is similar to Chowder from Chowder TV Series and Owen from Total Drama series. He loves to eat a ton of food, however his eating habits are bit more controlled compared to the books. He's sort of a picky eater and sometimes has no manners, but not as bad as Mr. Rude's. He also dreams to be a chef in some episodes. His catchphrase is "I'm so hungry!" He has a pig like voice and a Boston accent. 9. Mr. Impossible: He stayed mostly the same but his black top hat has a blue band with a blue ribbon. He's similar to Miss. Magic but can do magic with or without a need of a wand. He usually has no sense of logic at all and does everything impossible (whether he's magical or not). He's very tricky and clever as he uses his sorcery to help his friends, fool his enemies or for his advantages. Unlike Miss. Magic's magic, which goes horribly wrong, Mr. Impossible's magic goes horribly right as his abilities can get him into trouble or awkward situations (such as eating ten pies in ten seconds, but gets disqualified for "cheating" or Mr. Stubborn chastises Mr. Impossible for ruining his bedroom, even though he asked him to decorate his bedroom excatly as he wanted), which its his fatal flaw. His unconventional personality and antics can come off as strange to others. His catchphrase is "Anything's possible for Mr. Impossible". He has a Danish accent. 10. Mr. Mischief: In the show, his bowler hat is replaced with a fucshia backwards cap and has three long black hairs similar to Double D and Kevin from Ed Edd n Eddy. He's very mischievous, devious, schemer and acts like an annoying little brother. He has a crush on Miss. Trouble. 11. Mr. Muddle: He stays mostly the same, but his green skin is brighter. His best friend is Mr. Forgetful and lives next to him. He usually gets the simplest things mixed up, but he's a jolly fellow who wants to help others. His voice is similar to Larry the Cucumber from Veggietales. 12. Mr. Rush: He's mostly the same in the books, but he gains red and white sneakers and has a yellow hat that's similar to Mr. Grumpy's. His voice and personality is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog. He's very speedy energetic but he can be very impatient and wants to get the job done quickly. Sometimes he talks too fast and goes on a sugar rush (if he drinks coffee, cappuccino and desserts). He can be occasionally cocky and competitive. His catchphrase is "Gotta go go go!" 13. Mr. Silly: He stays mostly the same, but his nose resembles Mr. Rude's size, his maroon hat resembles a upside down flower pot with a red stripe and a bowtie. His dark yellow shoes now resemble Mr. Noisy's. He stays mostly the same as he can make up silly stuff such as bathing in fruit tea, planting flowers in his hat and drink maple syrup at lunch. He lacks common sense and does the most illogical things that confuses others. 14. Mr. Skinny: In the show, he is shaped like a thin yellow pickle and his red top hat has a green stripe. He tries to gain wieght, feeling so skinny compared to others. He's not strong and gets tired quickly. He's a swell guy, tends to crack jokes and is very smart. His best friend is Mr. Greedy and Mr. Strong. He has an Peruvian accent. 15. Mr. Worry: He stays mostly the same. He acts like an overprotective parent to other mr men and little misses. He's neurotic, always worried about the smallest things. He's not completely a fraidy cat and is willing to help his friends if they're in danger. He has a Jewish accent. 16. Mr. Uppity: He's a typical rich mr. man who thinks money is everything. He's usually very polite and way less arrogant than he was in the books and the original series. He enjoys having tea, playing golf and tennis. He is the head at the Mr. Uppity's enterprises. His best friends are Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Neat and sometimes Mr. Rude. He can be critcal, harsh and strict, but has good intentions. His catchphrase is "That's remarkable!" He has a Welsh accent. 1. Little Miss Brainy: In the show, she is now navy-blue oval shaped, gains a small purple nose, freckles and a pair of glasses. Her blonde hair is now a bob cut with a red headband. She's an intelligent studious bookworm. She loves to spew random facts and trivia whether it'll be useful or not. She's polite, sociable, geeky miss with a love for gaining knowledge. She is partners with Mr. Clever when it comes to science and research on the most interesting discoveries. Her catchphrase is "Eureka!" (when she gets an idea or when she discovers something). 2. Little Miss Ditzy: She stayed the same but her orange sun hat now has white polka dots on it. She also gained red mary janes with the same white polka dots. She's similar to Leni Loud from The Loud House and Lindsay from Total Drama series. She's not very bright and really likes everything. Her naivety can get into trouble and she's very creative when it comes to ideas. She's good friends with Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Silly, Mr. Forgetful and Mr. Muddle. 3. Little Miss. Fabulous: She stayed mostly the same but she has a peach-orange nose, teal knee heeled boots, her hair is now platinum-blonde and gains eyeslashes. She's always up for fashion and loves helping others when it comes to choosing new looks for them. She's basically friends with the little misses and is very popular, due to her wonderful attitude. She can be slightly snooty and a bit vain at times. Her catchphrase is "Fantabulous" and has a Californian accent. 4. Little Miss Fun: She stays mostly the same. She's a real party animal similar to Pinkie Pie from MLP:FIM and Geoff from Total Drama series. She likes throw massive parties and likes to make dull things into fun things. "Her catchphrase is "The more fun, the funner." 5. Little Miss Hug: She stays mostly the same but now has she has long wavy pigtails. She's very childlike in voice and personality. She loves her stuffed animals and loves to give out hugs. Similiar to Mr. Tickle, she can stretch her arms but she wraps her friends into a big squeezing hug, causing a bit harder to break free from her hugs. Her catchphrase is "Aww. I think somebody needs a hug!" or "Hugtastic!" 6. Little Miss Lucky: In the show, her skin is now bright green with a pink nose (similar to the one in the intro), wears a white bonnet with green grids and a green four leaf clover on it, golden charm bracelet on the left of her wrist, dark-red hair in a low ponytail and black buckled shoes. She's a kind miss who is a walking good luck charm. She's very superitious as she takes it very seriously and often relies on her lucky items such as pennies, gardens of four leaf clovers, and horseshoes. Despite living up to her name, she's not immune to misfortune as she sometimes uses her luck at the wrong time or be accident-prone herself. She's good friends with Mr. Bump, Mr. Perfect, Miss. Magic and Miss. Calamity. She has an Irish accent in all verisons aside from Mr. Clumsy. Her catchphrase is "Must be my lucky day" and "Just my luck." 7. Little Miss Neat: In the show, she stayed mostly the same from the books, but she's oval shaped like Mr. Fussy's, but she wears brown strap shoes and wears half moon shaped glasses. Her black hair is now dark-brown and her hair is worn down instead of a proper bun, giving her a much youthful look. She's very similar to Mr. Fussy but is more tolerable around messy people such as Mr. Messy and Mr. Greedy. She has OCD and tries to stay away from accident prones. She also sometimes acts like a motherly figure to Mr. Men and Little Misses. Her catchphrase is "Everything should be in a proper place." 8. Little Miss. Princess: She stays mostly the same, but she gains eyelashes, her hair is golden blonde princess curls with a braided headband and wears a turqoiuse princess tiara and turqoiuse heels. She's very similar to Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros and Ella from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. She is from royalty and is very rich, similar to Mr. Uppity. She's sweet, kind, caring and loves animals. She's very ditzy when it comes to simple lower lifestyle due to her pampered lifestyle. She also loves to sing, which it can annoy others at times. She has a Cockney accent. 9. Little Miss Quick: She has fiery-red-orange hair tied in a messy ponytail and her unfinished blue ribbon is now removed. She also wears white and blue sneakers. She is a energetic miss who is an avid lover of cars, rollercoasters, go-karts and other automobiles. She loves all things fast and tends to bounce around as she was high on caffieine. 10. Little Miss Shy: She has thick long black hair that resembles a hime cut (Similar to Hinata from Naruto) with a pink bow and pink blush on her cheeks. She's cute, quiet and senstive girl who has trouble talking to others due to her introverted personality. She's similar to Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Hinata from Naruto. She has a crush on Mr. Quiet but is too shy to tell him. 11. Little Miss Sparkle: She stays mostly the same but her bow is now sparkly, her freckles are removed, her pink slippers are replaced with white and pink sneakers and has a tuft of yellow-blonde hair. She's very spacey, but has a positively radiant personality with a huge fasincation with astronomy and extraterristrial. She loves glitter and helps people by making thier wishes come true. She sparkles when she's happy or excited and loses her sparkle when she's sad or angry. Her catchphrase is "Oh My Stars." 12. Little Miss Star: Her hair is slightly bigger, similar to DJ Lance Rock from Yo Gabba Gabba and has a purple bow and a yellow star hair clip. She's a starry eyed wonder. She dreams to be a famous celebrity and loves getting the spotlight. She can be really selfish and egotistical, but she's usually kind to Mr Men and Little Misses. She's also uses her acting skills to her advantage. 13. Little Miss Somersault: She's mostly the same but she gains pink wristbands. She is known to be the tallest Little Miss but is a few inches shorter than Mr. Tall. She's an athlete and enjoys doing yoga, gymnastics, and exercise. She always give out health advice. 14. Little Miss Tiny: She is the same size as Mr. Small and now she gains eyelashes. Her blue bow is replaced with a big blue ribbon, dark pink nose, short pinkish-brown hair and blue flats. She has a youthful appearance, mistaking her to be a child. She feels self-conscious because of it. Despite that, she is a sweet, friendly and down-to-earth. Her best friend is Miss. Curious as they are seen together. 15. Little Miss Twins: They're mostly the same from the books, but now they wear blue wristbands, which are at opposite sides and now has eyelashes. Despite doing almost everything the same, they act like indivduals. They sometimes switch places with each other and talk in unsion just to confuse people. Thier relationship is similar to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's but they argue and disagree sometimes similar to Phil and Lil from Rugrats. Thier catchphrase is "Holy similar!" and "Two is better than one." They have a German accent. 16. Little Miss Trouble: In the show, her appearance is pretty much the exact same as the original series. She's a lot more of a pathlogical liar in the show, unlike how she was portrayed as a prankster in the original series. She's also has a youngster-esque personality as she looked up to Miss. Naughty as her big sister. She has a Mexican accent. 17. Little Miss Wise: In the show, she now has purple skin, straight long light auburn hair with a flower, brown sandals. She's similar to Miss. Helpful but she's more helpful and actually tries to helps them solve thier problems. She has a spiritual personality and is sometimes seen as a teacher, therapist and counselor in some episodes. Her best friend is Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Lazy and Miss. Helpful. Episodes 1a. Houses: Miss. Fun throws a house party, but it goes out of control; Mr. Worry, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Brave are forced to go to Miss. Scary's haunted house; Mr. Fussy tries to make a good impression when Mr. Uppity prepares for a housewarming party at his mansion; Mr. Clever advertises a smart house; After recieving a new dollhouse, Miss. Hug gets Mr. Small and Miss. Tiny to play house with her. 1b. Visitors: Miss. Shy tries to build up the courage to talk to Mr. Quiet; Tired of getting unwanted visitors, Mr. Grumpy decides to install a security system; Mr. Bump throws a welcome home party for Miss. Calamity and introduces her to Season 2 characters; Mr. Fussy tries to prepare his cousin Mr. Clumsy for a family reunion; Mr. Chatterbox and Miss. Chatterbox visits Mr. Rude's house. 2a. Backyards: Miss. Fun, Mr. Cheerful and Mr. Bounce turn their backyard into a bounce house; Mr. Brave and Miss. Daredevil builds a rocket-themed treehouse in thier backyard; Mr. Nervous and Mr. Daydream camp out in the backyard but Miss. Scary and Miss. Naughty tries to scare them away; Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Fussy hosts an annual Dillydale's cookout. 2b. Pools: Mr. Silly and Mr. Scatterbrain host a lemonade pool party; On a hot summer day, Mr. Quiet builds a swimming pool but soon regerts it when it gets overcrowded with unwanted visitors; Miss. Somersault teaches swimming lessons; Mr. Bump visits an indoor pool and is challenged to jump off the high dive but Mr. Worry tries to stop him. 3a. Photos: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small take up photography but they end up taking embarassing photos of mr men and little misses; Miss. Fabulous tries to help Miss. Star get into a photoshoot so she'll be in the Dillydale's calender; Mr. Happy and Mr. Cheerful hosts the photography club; The mr men and little misses is forced to wear formal finery when Mr. Fussy tries to take the perfect photo. 3b. School: Mr. Rude acts disrespectful in Mr. Fussy's culinary school; Mr. Impossible and Miss. Magic host a magic school; Mr. Silly, Miss. Ditzy and Mr. Scatterbrain enroll Miss. Giggles and Mr. Funny's clown school; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy teaches thier class about chemisty. 4a. Friends: Mr. Nosy is feeling left out that Mr. Small is spending a lot of time with Miss. Tiny and Mr. Tall; Feeling like she doesn't have enough friends, Miss. Shy decides to go to Miss. Fun's party so she can socailize partygoers; Miss. Hug and Mr. Daydream accidentally create a imaginary friend; Mr. Skinny and Mr. Greedy compete in a game show about "What Do You Know About Your Best Friend?" 4b. Rivals: Miss. Magic and Mr. Clever aurge over science vs magic; Mr. Bump and Miss. Whoops have a heated sibling rivarly and Miss. Helpful tries to get them back together; Miss. Daredevil and Mr. Rush gets super competitive with each other at the Dillydale's rally race making them bitter enemies; Miss. Bossy and Mr. Stubborn's aurging causes a chain reaction resulting in the most explosive fights of all Dillydale. 5a. TV: Good Morning Dillydale is in danger of being cancelled due to low ratings; Mr. Lazy and Mr. Daydream gets sucked into the TV, becoming trapped, surfing through channels and visiting thier favorite shows; Miss. Bossy, Miss. Star and Miss. Naughty try to make their own TV show; Miss. Hug and Mr. Tickle bother Mr. Grumpy during his TV time. 5b. Carnival: Mr. Mischief and Miss. Trouble try to rig carnival games; Mr. Chatterbox annoys everyone at a tunnel of love; Mr. Cheerful and Miss. Fun go on a merry-go-round but end up going slow and then faster, due to Mr. Clumsy accidentally messing up the controls; Mr. Funny works at the circus; At Miss. Helpful's funraiser carnival, Mr. Rude insults a bunch of Mr. Men and Little Misses for failing to defeat in him a dunk tank game. 6a. Sports: Mr. Bump tries out for baseball, but ends up getting hit by the ball; Miss. Lucky's team uses her for good luck at a soccer game; Mr. Strong and Mr. Brave join a football team; Miss. Naughty is made team captain of her team of dodgeball with Mr. Impossible named as the other captain; Mr. Tall, Mr. Muddle, Miss. Ditzy and Miss. Somersault try to play a proper game of a basketball, but Mr. Muddle and Miss. Ditzy keep forgetting how the rules of basketball work. 6b. Money: Miss. Lucky lost her cash for a movie and asks Mr. Forgetful where he had seen it only to make the situation even worse; Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Stubborn argue how to deposit their checks from the Dillydale Bank; Mr. Uppity advertises for money tree seeds; Mr. Funny works various jobs to pay for the rent, but constantly gets fired due to his clownish antics. 7a. Breakfast: Mr. Clumsy can't make a simple breakfast in bed for Mr. Fussy; Mr. Lazy stays at bed and breakfast; Mr. Grumpy and Miss. Lucky dress as cereal mascots but Miss. Ditzy and Mr. Scatterbrain thinks they're actually the mascots. 7b. Dinner: Mr. Uppity hosts a dinner party; Mr. Quiet takes Miss. Shy out for a fancy restaurant but Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Noisy shows up; Mr. Greedy is hired as a food critic where he gets to eat everyone's food; Mr. Skinny tries out on all-you-can-eat buffet. 8a. Vegetables: Miss. Magic hosts a veggie growing contest where the mr men and little misses compete to get prizes: A pumpkin carriage, squash convertible and a zucchini wagon; Miss. Wise and Mr. Skinny puts Mr. Rude and Mr. Greedy on a diet to stop them from farting and getting fatter and to make them start eating more vegetables; Mr. Stubborn annoys Mr. Grumpy and Miss. Bossy when he refuses to try eating any vegetables for dinner at a new restaurant. 8b. Drinks: Miss. Naughty opens up a lemonade stand; Mr. Rude hosts a soda commerical, which makes the Mr. Men and Little Misses burp uncontrollably; Miss. Neat, Mr. Uppity and Miss. Hug are invited at Miss. Princess' tea party; Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick work at a coffee shop but ended up getting hopped on caffeine; Miss. Magic creates a drinking potion but Mr. Noisy, Miss. Fun and Mr. Messy gets tispy after drinking it. 9a. Sickness: Miss. Sunshine has the flu and Mr. Happy takes care of her, causing him to get sick as well; Miss. Magic's sickness causes her magic to go haywire; Mr. Fussy tries to avoid getting sick so he can perform the the Dillydale concert, but realizes that the glee club members are sick too, thanks to Mr. Messy and Mr. Clusmy; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy discover a rare Dillydale disease that may or may not be fatal. 9b. Makeup: Miss. Fabulous forces Miss. Daredevil into a new makeover which attracts the attention of Mr Men; Miss. Calamity is slowly turning into a clown after trying out on special makeup; Miss. Princess and Miss. Sparkle works at a beauty salon; The Mr. Men try on makeup at a sleepover. 10a. Fire: Miss. Naughty tries to prank Mr. Greedy by putting ghost peppers in his chilli; Mr. Brave, Mr. Nervous Mr. Strong and Miss. Daredevil works as firemen; Mr. Worry and Miss. Wise teaches her students about fire safety; Mr. Stubborn fail to notice that the building is on fire. 10b. Ice: A caveman verison of a Mr. Man wreaks havoc in Dillydale; Miss. Neat sells ice sculptures; Mr. Tall and Miss. Somersault go ice-skating; Mr. Brave, Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong play ice-hockey. 11a. Ice-Cream: The mr men and little misses find themselves up to thier elbows in ice-cream while Mr. Stubborn takes upon himself to serve ice-cream to customers; Mr. Messy makes ice-cream made from trash; Mr. Greedy works as a test taster for Miss. Shy's new ice-cream flavors; Mr. Silly create wierd ice-cream flavors at a ice-cream shop. 11b. Celebration: Miss. Fun tries to find a way to celebrate her birthday; Miss. Calamity and Miss. Helpful tries to get the Mr. Men and Little Misses to celebrate Mr. Bump's Apperciation Day; Mr. Rude is worried when Mr. Men and Little Misses might be celebrating that he's leaving Dillydale for a while; Miss. Magic, Miss. Star and Mr. Funny are hired as entertainnment (clown, singer and magician respectively) at Miss. Sparkle's party. 12a. Video Games: Mr. Stubborn is obsessed with the new video game and refuses to stop playing until he completes the game; Mr. Nervous and Mr. Daydream imagine themselves in a video game where they're the heroes and has to resuce Miss. Princess from a firebreathing dragon; Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Chatterbox annoy Mr. Rude at the video game center by delaying the other customers shopping time and making them wait in line for a very long time; Mr. Cheerful, Miss. Sparkle, Mr. Messy and Miss. Fun play a dancing video game. 12b. Candy: Mr. Greedy goes to Mr. Uppity's candy factory but ends up on a candy eating spree; Mr. Silly creates special candy but it ends up being addictive; Mr. Mischief works at a candy store, selling explosive pop rock candy that explodes; Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick goes on a massive sugar rush after eating amounts of leftover halloween candy. 13a. Secrets: Miss. Shy tries to confide her secrets at a sleepover; Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Miss. Curious and Miss. Tiny become super spies; Mr. Uppity host a secret club and tries to prevent club members from telling anyone about it; Mr. Chatterbox caught Mr. Rude watching a French soap opera program and tries to keep a secret. 13b. Truth or Lies: Miss. Calamity lies to Mr. Bump about his dead goldfish and keeps covering it with more lies; Mr. Fussy tells a white lie to Mr. Clumsy that hes doing a good job of taking care of the restaurant just to spare his feelings; Mr. Clever invents lie-detecting belts but later learns the truth really hurts; Miss. Trouble creates a bunch of excuses to get what she want out of sympathy. 14a. Dreams: Mr. Daydream, Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small visits the dreams of Dillydale citzens; Mr. Nervous tries to overcome his nightmares; Mr. Greedy's overindulging in sweets leads to a night of food related dreams; Mr. Impossible tries to help Miss. Magic control her dreams after accidentally cast a sleeping spell on herself. 14b. Mystery: Mr. Grumpy and Miss. Hug search for Mr. Tickle after noticing that he's been gone for a couple of days; Mr. Messy's stinky sock collection has been stolen by a mysterious person and it's up to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small to crack the case; The Mr. Men and Little Misses tell thier own stories in rashomon style; Miss Sparkle's house has been invaded by a suspicious criminal by shrinking with Miss. Magic's wand being stolen. 15a. Zoo: Mr. Scatterbrain works as a zookeeper, babysitting animals; Miss. Hug wants Miss Magic to bring her stuff animals to life so the zoo animals won't be lonely; Mr. Rush challenges a Cheetah to a race; Mr. Clever and Miss Brainy appear on Good Morning Dillydale and show Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine how a Chimpanzee can truimph using it's high intelligence through a memory excersise. Note: In this episode mostly focuses on Mr. Scatterbrain working as a zookeeper. 15b. Flim: Miss. Scary and Mr. Bounce tries to create a horror flim; Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small flim an exciting home movie documentary about everday lives in Dillydale; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine host the Dillydale's flim festival; Mr. Bump audtions for a role in a movie, but he ended up getting hired as a stunt double much to Miss. Daredevil's dismay. 16a. Planets: Mr. Bump gets stranded on Mars and the aliens try to make him his king; Miss. Brainy, Mr. Clever, Miss. Wise, Miss. Sparkle and Miss. Star go on a tour through the whole solar system; Miss. Daredevil goes to a planetarium themed pizzeria; Miss. Bossy discovets a new planet and tries to claim her own. 16b. Stars: Miss. Star and Miss. Sparkle stars in a play where they're a shining star; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine goes to the Dillydale Northstar Festival; Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small sees a shooting star; Miss. Lucky gets a wishing star. Note: This episode mostly revolves around Miss. Sparkle and Miss. Star. 17a. Jungles: Miss. Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Worry and Mr. Brave are trapped in Jumanji-like board game; Mr. Strong reenacts the story of tarzan; Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy travel through the jungle to cure sleeping sickness; Miss. Wise, Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Scatterbrain befriend jungle animals. 17b. Eggs: Mr. Muddle accidentally fries a bunch of baby eggs he was supposed to look after; Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Scatterbrain babysit baby bird eggs; Miss. Scary believes its a rare dinosaur egg, but Mr. Stubborn thinks otherwise; Mr. Uppity wants to sell the golden egg from Mr. Silly; Mr. Bounce, dressed in a bunny suit tries to hide the chocolate eggs from Mr. Greedy. 18a. Big and Small: Miss. Scary turns into a terrifying giant after being blasted by one of Mr. Clever's growth ray; Miss. Magic accidentally shrunks herself; Miss. Somersault, Mr. Tall, Miss. Tiny and Mr. Small compete which size is better at playing sports; Miss. Neat helps Mr. Fussy collects tiny furniture. 18b. Bakery: Mr. Greedy works at donut shop but ends up devouring all the donuts instead of delivering it to customers; Miss. Hug teaches Miss. Ditzy and Miss. Princess how to bakes cupcakes from an easy bake oven; Miss. Neat bakes goodies for the baked sale; Miss. Bossy develops a greed and a raving addiction to cookies. 19a. Fears: Mr. Messy is scared of the water after almost drowning in a bathtub of soapy water that Mr. Fussy tries to get him cleaned; Miss. Shy and Mr. Quiet help Mr. Nervous fight an evil shadow verison of himself; Mr. Brave watches a horror movie verison of Miss. Scary's Late Night Scare Fest; Mr. Stubborn refuses to admit that he has a phobia. 19b. Spa: Mr. Grumpy tries to enjoy his time at the spa only to be disturbed by Mr. Chatterbox and Miss. Chatterbox; Miss. Neat tries Mr. Messy's hot spot but she finds out that the pipes are clogged with goo; Miss. Scary secretly goes to Miss. Fabulous' spa; Miss. Shy gives Mr. Quiet a massage at an asian themed spa. 20a. Vacation: Mr. Grumpy tries to enjoy his vacation but Mr. Tickle and Miss. Hug ruins it; Mr. Nervous regrets spending his vacation as it slowly turns into a nightmare; Everyone competes in a contest who gets to win a vacation with Mr. Uppity; Mr. Lazy decides to do a staycation. 20b. Islands: Miss. Calamity, Mr. Bump, Miss. Lucky and Mr. Perfect go to a cursed island; Miss. Bossy and Mr. Stubborn discover the bermuda triangle; Mr. Rude is stuck on an island with Miss. Ditzy, Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Muddle; Mr. Uppity buys an island and tries to take his friends to go with him. 21a. Emotions: Mr. Bump becomes very irritable and grumpy as he takes out his anger out on Mr. Men and Little Misses; Miss. Sunshine and Miss. Wise helps Mr. Happy to let out his emotions; Mr. Grumpy is super depressed that he doesn't feel like doing anything so Miss. Hug and Mr. Tickle tries to cheer up him up; Mr. Clever creates a mood swinging ring. 21b. Habits: Miss. Chatterbox has a habit of talking too much on her cellphone and quickly running her phone bills; Miss. Shy has a habit of stuttering when making an important speech at a assembly; Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Noisy both have got the habit of speaking in very loud tones at libraries and concerts. 22a. Shopping: Miss. Lucky tries to survive Black Friday; Mr. Forgetful kept going to the wrong stores when he tries to buy a gift for Mr. Muddle; Miss. Fabulous teaches Miss. Princess how to shop at the dillydale mall; Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick have a race with their shopping carts, but ends up wrecking the store; Afraid of getting caught shoplifting, Miss. Trouble tries to put the blame on Mr. Grumpy. 22b. Colors: Miss. Sunshine, Miss. Fun and Miss. Lucky see a rainbow; Miss. Fabulous tries various different color dye for her hair; Mr. Messy hosts an art school; Miss. Hug gets a coloring book with sixty four crayons and tries to get everyone to color with her; Mr. Funny star in a black and white cartoon. 23a. Health: Mr. Stubborn refuses to take his flu shot from Miss. Neat who his doctor; Miss. Somersault and Miss. Chatterbox go to their yoga class, but Miss. Chatterbox has a hard time listening to Mr. Cheerful their yoga instructor; Mr. Strong and Mr. Rush go to Dillydale fitness center to stay in shape; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy shrink to microscopic size and travel inside Mr. Greedy's body to remove a moldy piece of broccoli from his stomach that Mr. Greedy accidentally swallowed. 23b. Ghosts: Mr. Uppity is haunted by a vengeful ghost whose jealous that he inherited the family fortune; Mr. Brave goes ghost hunting; Miss. Scary is possessed by a ghost; Mr. Bump becomes a ghost after a tragic accident and decides to play a little joke on his friends for causing him his death. 24a. Bedtime: Miss Tiny dreams about sleeping in a queen-sized bed while Mr. Small dreams about sleeping in a king-sized bed; Mr. Daydream becomes a sandman; Mr. Chatterbox tries to tell a bedtime story; Miss. Fun and Mr. Cheerful tries to stay up all night but it turns out to be exhausting. 24b. Morning: Mr. Muddle wakes up at the wrong times in the morning; Miss. Bossy appears on Good Morning Dillydale on how she tells her neighbours to wake up in the morning; Mr. Noisy's alarm clock plays a violent heavy-metal sound which causes the residents of Dillydale to wake up. 25a. Museum: Mr. Messy hosts his own dirt museum; Mr. Uppity host his own fancy art museum; Mr. Nervous works as a security guard and encounters a mummy, which it turns out to be Mr. Bump; Miss. Trouble steals a rare diamond from the museum. 25b. Theater: Miss. Shy has stage fright; Miss. Star is disappointed with her role; Miss. Bossy becomes the director much to everyone's dismay; Miss. Giggles get kicked out of a movie theater for laughing at sad ending from a movie. 27a. Rides: Miss. Helpful teaches Mr. Forgetful and Miss. Ditzy to ride a bike; Mr. Brave tries out the latest ride in the amusement park; Miss. Hug drags Mr. Grumpy into a kiddie ride at a supermarket; Mr. Uppity gets a new limousine, but regrets it when Mr. Rude and Miss. Bossy demand him to take them places. 27b. Prizes: Miss. Twins and Mr. Greedy become obsessed with eating boxes of cereals and gaining prizes; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine host a game show where the mr men and little misses compete to gain prizes; Mr. Forgetful creates his own prize for a science competition he's competing in; Mr. Uppity hires Mr. Fussy and Miss. Neat to polish his enormous collection of prizes he received. 28a. Letters: A mysterious love letter causes a big misunderstanding; Mr. Stubborn gets a chain letter; Miss. Trouble creates a poison pen letter; Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small tries to decipher the code; Miss. Star receives fan mail. 28b. Singing: The mr men and little misses compete in Dillydale's singing competiton; Mr. Grumpy can't get that annoying song stuck in his head; Miss. Star prepares for the Dillydale's annual musical but Mr. Muddle ruins it; Miss. Princess tries to write a song. 29a. Factories: Mr. Daydream and Mr. Lazy works at a pillow factory; Mr. Bounce creates a rubber band ball factory; Miss. Hug works at a toy factory; Mr. Impossible shows Mr. Perfect, Mr. Greedy, Miss. Star, Mr. Stubborn and Miss. Naughty around the Dillydale Mint for a one day tour. 29b. Storms: Mr. Bump tries to avoid a lightning storm; Mr. Daydream imagines that he has storm powers; Mr. Stubborn refuses to believe there's a tornado; Miss. Hug and Miss. Fun tries to find something to do on a stormy day; Mr. Clever creates a cloud machine. 30a. Journey: Miss. Magic, Mr. Impossible and Mr. Daydream go a magic carpet ride through Dillydale; Mr. Brave and Miss. Daredevil go skydiving near the islands; Mr. Bounce bounces around Dillydale for twenty four hours straight without any breaks after bumping into Mr. Strong by accident and Mr. Strong runs after Mr. Bounce to save him; The mr. men and little misses go on Miss. Sparkle's literal astral plane ride to outer space. 30b. Prizes: Miss. Twins and Mr. Greedy become obsessed with eating boxes of cereals and gaining prizes; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine host a game show where the mr men and little misses compete to gain prizes; Mr. Forgetful creates his own prize for a science competition he's competing in; Mr. Uppity hires Mr. Fussy and Miss. Neat to polish his enormous collection of prizes he received. 31a. Opposites: Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine are feeling very miserable, while Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn are happy and now are best friends; The Mr. Men and Little Misses become the opposite genders; Miss. Naughty, Miss. Trouble and Mr. Michief become innocent perfect angels after enrolling Mr. Perfect's private school; Miss. Ditzy becomes smart after got hit by one of Mr. Clever's inventions. 31b. News: Miss. Brainy and Mr. Clever check the Dillydale Weather Report to see what the weather will be like; Mr. Nervous has some issues with the hazardous foggy conditions hovering around Dillydale; Mr. Stubborn disagrees with absolutely everything about the news and the weather; Mr. Mischief, Miss. Naughty and Miss. Trouble work as journalists filling with tabloid stories instead of facts. 32a. World Records: Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine host Good Morning Dillydale where the mr men and little misses compete for breaking world records; Mr. Impossible and Miss. Magic try to set a record for how long they can disappear and become invisible; Mr. Lazy, Mr. Daydream and Mr. Quiet try to beat the record for having the longest sleep in Dillydale especially while ignoring the noise; Mr. Rush has set the world record of zooming around Dillydale at an extremely fast pace in a very short amount of time. 32b. Bets & Dares: Mr. Impossible dares Miss. Daredevil to do the most outrageous things; Mr. Tickle is forced not to tickle for a whole day after Mr. Grumpy makes a bet with him; Miss. Scary plays the scariest verison of dares; Miss. Chatterbox makes a bet with Mr. Rude that he can't do ten good deeds in one day. 33a. Lost and Found: Mr. Grumpy tricks Miss. Hug and Mr. Tickle into playing hide and seek so he can watch his shows in peace; Mr. Muddle gets everyone's lost and found items get mixed up; Miss. Ditzy and Miss. Scatterbrain help Mr. Scatterbrain look for his animal buddies; Miss. Curious and Mr. Nosy finds a mysterious item and tries to find the right owner. 33b. Hot & Cold: Miss. Sunshine and Miss. Fabulous go tanning at the beach, but they ended up with a really bad sunburn; Mr. Nervous believes that the broken furance is an evil monster who drags its victims to the underworld; Miss. Trouble and Mr. Mischief cause deforestation in the snowy mountains of Dillydale. 34a. Pizzeria: Miss. Fun and Mr. Cheerful start rehearsing for thier first gig at an animatronic pizza palace; Mr. Greedy and Mr. Nervous gets stuck in Miss. Scary's tunnel of doom; Mr. Messy drags Mr. Fussy into a disgusting ballpit; Miss. Daredevil, Miss. Somersault and Mr. Strong try to gain many tickets so they can get the super rare toy spaceship. 34b. Garbage: Mr. Fussy forces Mr. Messy to get rid of his garbage but it's proven diffcult when Mr. Messy thinks his garbage is sentimential, causing Mr. Fussy to call the sanitation police; Miss. Wise and Miss. Helpful learn to upcycle from garbage items; Mr. Grumpy works as a garbageman and Mr. Rude kept making a mess, causing him to do more work; Mr. Bump cuts his knee on a broken glass after digging around in the dump to find some interesting items, which makes Mr. Worry uneasy; Mr. Nervous imagines that the garbage trucks are monsters who eat people and anything but garbage. 35a. Contests: Mr. Greedy competes in a eating contest; Miss. Star, Miss. Sparkle, Miss. Princess and Miss. Sunshine compete in the Dillydale's Little Miss beauty pageant; Mr. Clumsy and Miss. Whoops compete against Mr. Bump and Miss. Calamity at a dance contest but they end up wrecking the entire dance studio; Miss. Brainy competes in a spelling bee competition. 35b. Costume: Miss. Princess hosts a princess and prince themed party; Miss. Scary dressed as the scary godmother is forced to make everyone's wishes come true after being mistaken as an actual fairy godmother; 36a. Projects: Mr. Chatterbox disrupts Miss. Neat's Urban Jungle project by talking for too long on the phone; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy work on their Biology project at the DIllydale Science Awards Ceremony; Mr. Fussy works on his golden Dillydale Map Model but it gets damaged and messed up due to Mr. Messy and Mr. Clumsy's careless antics; Mr. Grumpy works on his fishing boat sculptures but keeps getting interupted by Mr. Happy and Mr. Cheerful. 36b. Pranks: Miss. Magic and Mr. Impossible get revenge on Miss. Bossy for taking over thier project so they decide to teach her a lesson; After being eavsedropping on too many times, Mr. Clever decide to trick Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small into thinking that he's going to kill Mr. Rude; Miss. Naughty, Miss. Trouble and Mr. Mischief becomes obsessed with pranking but regerts it when they realize they went too far; Mr. Grumpy gets involved in a reality prank show. 37a. Talent: Miss. Calamity becomes Miss. Magic's magic assistant; Mr. Funny, Mr. Silly and Miss. Giggles perform a comedy show; Mr. Mischief tries to hypnotize Mr. Cheerful but he ended up accidentally hypnotizing Miss. Naughty; Miss. Ditzy's friends tries to find her a talent. 37a. Hygiene: After playing in the mud, Mr. Messy doesn't realize he's messier than usual and Mr. Fussy tries to get him to take a bath; Mr. Stubborn refuses to believe that he has bad breath; Miss. Wise works at a dentist, teaching her patients about dental hygiene; Mr. Lazy hires Mr. Rush to brush his teeth for him. 38b. Cards: Miss. Magic and Mr. Impossible perform card tricks; Miss. Hug creates her own love cards; The Mr. Men and Little Misses collect training cards; Miss. Princess hosts a playing card themed party; Mr. Chatterbox's credit card is declined. 39a. Clubs: Mr. Stubborn refuses to let some of the mr men and little misses to his secret club; Mr. Uppity hosts a country club; Miss. Star tries to create her own fan club. 39b. Hospitals (Clinics in UK and AU version): Miss. Scary works as a witch doctor and scares her patients with a giant needle; After getting special treatment from Miss. Helpful, Mr. Lazy decides to fake an injury so he'll stay there longer; Mr. Happy teaches Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy how to become doctors but soon realize that they're way more professionals at thier jobs than he thought; Miss. Daredevil, Miss. Whoops and Mr. Brave tell thier own stories on how they ended up in the hospital. 40a. Decorating: Mr. Worry and Miss. Wise tries to decorate something not scary for Mr. Nervous' party and tries to prevent Miss. Scary from knowing; Miss. Helpful tries to decorate everyone's houses with hilarious results; Miss. Fun guest stars on Miss. Sunshine's arts and crafts corner; Miss. Neat tries to decorate a cake for Mr. Fussy, but Miss. Bossy has something different in mind. 40b. Cruise: Miss. Daredevil creates a luxurious starship cruise; The Mr. Men and Little Misses go on a carnival cruise line; Miss. Star performs in a cruise show; Mr. Uppity advertises for a new cruise ship called The Uppity Cabaret; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine makes an reality show called the Dillydale Cruise where the mr men and little misses go on a romantic cruise together. Character Trivia *Miss. Ditzy, Miss. Tiny and Miss. Neat are the only little misses who likes liverwurst. *Miss. Wise is revealed to be a vegetarian in Vegetables and Jungles. *Mr. Impossible can stretch his arms like Mr. Tickle, bounce like Mr. Bounce (but he has more control) and has super speed just like Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick. *Mr. Impossible, Mr. Worry and Miss. Lucky are the only new mr men and little miss who care about Mr. Bump getting hurt. Episode Bumpers/Trivia List of The Mr. Men Show: Season 3 Bumpers/Trivia Category:Upcoming Category:TV Series